Zoids: The Fight Continues
by Liger-Zero-Jager
Summary: This is the story of ace Zoid pilot Bit Cloud. It begins where the television series ends. Please read this and let me know what you think. The story is broken down into chapters to allow for easier reading.
1. Default Chapter

****

Zoids: The Fight Continues

Chapter One: Bit Cloud on His Own

-_Blitz Team Base, 1100 hours (the day after the Royal Cup Tournament)_

"Woohoo! Yea! There ain't a team around Liger and me can't beat!" Bit Cloud exclaimed as he walked into the room, "Where's the chow?"

"I guess there's just no humbling you. You're too cocky, Bit Cloud. One day, someone will show you how to be modest." Leon Toros declared.

"Yea, no kidding. Wait and see." Jack Sisco threatened.

"Yea, right, but it ain't gonna be you, Jack!" Bit said with a smirk. "We've moved up to class S rank, so if you wanna fight me now, you'd have to move up a rank and-"

"Oh give it a rest," Lena interrupted, "No one wants to hear you brag about you and your stupid Zoid!" Across the room, Jaime and Brad shook their heads, and stifled laughter. The Blitz team was hosting a small party in one of their unused hangar bays. Among the guests were Jaime's dad, Naomi Flugel, Jack Sisco, Leon Toros, Harry Champ, and Mary Champ. The party was held in celebration of the Blitz Team's victory in the Royal Cup Tournament. Though Bit had a large part in the victory, none of his teammates were willing to give him bragging rights.

Dr. Toros was busy explaining the armor change ability of the Liger Zero to Mary Champ, when Harry caught a glimpse of Lena looking across the room at Bit. She wore an expression of anticipation and thought on her face that made Harry wonder what she was thinking. It also made him jealous, but before he could say or do anything, she turned back to her conversation with Leon. Casting an angry glare towards Bit, he noticed that Bit was alone in his seat eating ravenously, as was his usual manner.

Also seeing that Bit was not engaged in any conversations was Naomi Flugel. She made her way toward him, weaving between the small groups of partygoers.

"So what are your plans now, Bit Cloud?" Naomi asked with a hint of clairvoyance. Not expecting anyone to approach him while he was eating, Bit stood up startled and decided to respond.

"Well, its true Liger and me enjoy battling and all, but," Bit paused to think. He gazed upward and away from Naomi as if in serious thought, and continued. "You see, I've always wanted to go off on my own and explore whatever shows up on the horizon for me each day. I was never able to before because I was always trying to make ends meet as a parts dealer. And without a Zoid, I wasn't going too far from home, even in my salvage truck. Now that I have a place in this world, some money in my pocket, and a partner by my side, I may actually be able to fulfill that dream. Ever since Leon came and told me of his adventures on his own, I longed to do the same, but I don't know what the team would think of it."

"Perhaps a bit of solitude would do you some good. It always has for me." Naomi offered.

"Solitude? I never thought of it that way. I would always have Liger. We have a way of communicating, that no other pilot and their Zoid have ever accomplished." Bit declared.

"Communicating? Surely you mean controlling? You are a skilled pilot, with that I'll agree." Naomi responded puzzled.

"The Liger Zero is an Ultimate X Zoid," Dr. Toros interjected. Doc couldn't help but notice Naomi's confusion. "It has the ability to learn from its encounters. It remembers the moves and strategies of its opponents and can anticipate attacks."

"That's incredible. So that's why you call the Liger your partner, because it can think. Bit, you truly are lucky." Naomi replied in amazement.

"And he only let's me pilot him. We think as one, Liger and me. You see? That's why we're such a perfect team. Sure, there are things we can't do, but we'll never give up trying! And with a team like mine, there's no way we can lose. Which reminds me, Doc, I want to talk to the team, after the party." Bit explained.

"I think that can be arranged," Doc said with a knowing smile.

-_Blitz Team Base 1800 hours (after the party)_

"I guess you're all kind of wondering why I called you here, so I'll explain as best I can." Bit said to Jaime, Brad, Lena, and Dr. Toros after the party had ended and the guests had left.

"Can you make this quick? I want to take the Shadow Fox out for a run before I call it an early night." Brad remarked impatiently before yawning.

"This isn't about another one of your battle plans is it? This isn't the time for any serious talk, we're all tired from the party and need to clean up." Moaned Jaime.

"No, this will be quick," Bit sighed, "I'm going out on my own for a while. I need some time to myself to explore my true potential. I'll be taking Liger with me, of course. Haven't I paid off my debt for the Liger Zero by winning the tournament, Doc?"

"Yes, its true. Your share of the prize money more than makes up for all your debts to me, with even a bit left over, which I assume you'll be taking with you?" said Doc.

"Wait Bit! Doc, you're not going to try to stop him? What's the matter with you?" Jaime screamed, panicking.

"Yea, Doc, don't you think we need him here with us?" Brad asked.

"Bit is his own person, and since his debts are paid, we have no hold on him anymore. I think it will be good for him. After all, it seemed to help Leon mature quite a bit." Doc explained happily.

"Aw, come off it, Doc!" Jaime yelled in a tantrum-like whine.

"There goes our team confidence. I wonder if Leon is hiring?" Brad mentioned nonchalantly. It was more than Jaime could take. His face was twisted with distress and disappointment. Lena, surprisingly, just listened quietly.

"Bit, can I talk to you a minute?" she asked shyly. Uneasily, Bit agreed, wondering what she would yell about his time. "II just wanted to tell you, now that you're leaving and all, that welluh-" Before she could finish, an explosion shook the hangar.

"What was that?" Doc demanded.

"It sounded like a rocket impact!" Jaime replied, having finally snapped out of his state of shock. Another impact shook the loose tools off the shelf in the hangar.

"Get to your Zoids, crew, and find out what's going on out there!" Doc ordered. Bit, Jaime, Brad, and Lena scrambled to their respective Zoids, and launched out the hangar bay doors left ajar since the party. Bit was the first one to his Zoid, and consequently, the first to get outside. When he came bounding out of the large motorized door, he was immediately confronted by three Dark Horns. They were painted in all black and were loaded with extra weaponry for precision attacks. The Liger Zero skidded to a stop and crouched to dodge the first volley of fire. Instead of firing on him, the captain of the Dark Horn squad hailed him on the screen communicator.

"The legendary Bit Cloud. I was hoping that we'd run into each other. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Julius. These are my colleagues, the troops of Squad C." The stranger announced,

"Hah! Only three Dark Horns? You call that a squad?" Bit taunted, stalling for time. If he could keep the enemy distracted, it would allow time for Brad, Lena, and Jaime to launch their Zoids and position themselves for attack. "Easy, boy," Bit whispered to the Liger. It roared in a display of indifference.

"Hardly! We've just been appointed to introduce our little strike force. We are not alone. Allow me to show you. Bolva! Tidus! All units step forward and be recognized!" In a matter of seconds, Bit's entire line of sight was crowded with Dark Horns, Desert Scorpions, and modified Black Vipers. "Presenting the full force of the Back Draft Group's most deadly assault force, Squad C. How do feel now, Bit? What's the matter? Liger got your tongue? Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"Sure, you can talk the talk, but can you walk the walk?" Brad seemingly materialized out of nowhere; Shadow Fox poised for battle. Behind the huge display of force, he opened fire with his back mounted 30mm gattling cannon. His shells hit hard on the unsuspecting backs of the Black Viper unit. Though his hits were destructive and plentiful, he didn't even dent the large number of foes. By Bit's estimate, there were at least 15 Dark Horns, about 20 Desert Scorpions, and approximately 18 Black Vipers still left to fight. Seizing the obvious advantage of a surprise attack, Bit leapt forward, utilizing his Strike Laser Claw attack on the Dark Horn to the right of Julius'. The unsuspecting Zoid was torn apart from its neck to its rear left leg. It fell over in three pieces, command system frozen, weapons useless, and pilot unconscious. Julius turned his short-range cannons and rockets on the Liger Zero and fired. Bit dodged to his left and the ammunition hammered right through the armor of an unsuspecting Desert Scorpion, destroying it and one just like it to its side.

"Thought you could start the party without me, did ya?" Lena shouted over the intercom. "Take this! Weasel Unit Total Assault!" The Gun Sniper unleashed an immense hail of missiles and shells from its many assorted weapons. The attack destroyed a Dark Horn, two Desert Scorpions, four Black Vipers, and damaged Julius' Zoid as well.

"The Wild Eagle is in the air! Watch out below!" Jaime streaked down upon the bulk of Squad C in his Raynos, delivering a shower of energy blasts from the Raynos' cannons. Bit slashed away at the nearest enemies, Brad continued his mobile and deadly assault from behind the enemy, Lena expressed her extreme trigger happy glee, and Jaime kept making passes with deadly accuracy. In a matter of seconds, the Blitz team had reduced Squad C to four Dark Horns, five Desert Scorpions, and three Black Vipers. Stunned at the speed with which his units were taken down, Julius called off the attack and ordered a full retreat.

"Tidus! Bolva! Full retreat! Make for base camp, we don't stand a chance if we stay here! Move out! Go! Go! Go!" The Dark Horn shed its unnecessary and heavy equipment and bounded away from the Blitz Team hangar, followed tightly by the remainder of his forces. "The Back Draft never gives up! We'll be back! You can count on it, Blitz Team!"

"What was his problem?" Jaime inquired, watching the pilots of the downed Zoids chase after their leader over the horizon, not once looking back. "Do you suppose that was some kind of attempt at retribution for beating the Back Draft at the Royal Cup Tournament?"

"Most likely, Jaime," Bit remarked. "Those guys are the sorest losers I've ever seen. I mean, you would think they'd learn not to mess with us, especially since we've never lost to them. I guess some people just don't know when to quit!"

"Status report! Are you guys alright?" Doc called over the intercom screen. "No one took any damage did they?"

"Nope, we're all fine here," Brad answered with a tone of triumph. "How about the damage done to the base? What's it gonna cost? It better not come out of my pay check!"

"Well, from here in the command center, the damage seems superficial and easily repaired. Good job warding off those attackers, team! Look at all the spare parts and ammo we can use and pawn. And Bit, nice diversion maneuver! You set them right up for our attack! Wonderful!"

"Thanks Doc. I think I'll fuel up in the hangar and let Liger rest overnight before I leave in the morning." Bit said.

"I still can't believe you're leaving us, Bit." Jaime remarked sadly.

"Oh cheer up Jaime, I'll be back. I just need a break from it all for a while. Oh, and Lena, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh, nothing, just wanted to say goodbye. You know" Lena blurted out. _What's with her?_ Bit thought to himself. Doc smiled in the control room. He thought he understood why she was acting so strange lately. He thought she had a crush on Bit. But no one knew just how much more serious the situation was. None of them had the slightest idea what grave danger lay ahead.

__

Blitz Team Base, 2300 hours 

Bit Cloud had a dream that night. He was walking his Liger through a desert wasteland. He felt the pangs of hunger, the weight of fatigue, and the bitter dryness of dehydration. The rhythm of Liger's steps sounded irregular to Bit's ears.

"Are you OK Liger?" Bit dreamily mumbled. The Liger let out a defeated growl and stumbled. Regaining its balance, the Liger continued on its way. Bit checked his gauges to discover that Liger's armor was severely damaged and that repairs and replacement parts were drastically needed. The Zoid could barely walk straight. Bit coughed hoarsely, and noticed blood on his hand after he pulled it from his mouth. With one last fleeting glance at the front monitor, showing only desolate terrain, he passed out.

__

Blitz Team Base, 0900 (Day two)

Waking to the shine of sunlight on his closed eyes, Bit Cloud stirred to consciousness. The open window blew cool air across his face as he lay in his bed. _This is it._ He thought to himself, _Today is the day. I wonder, what will become of me? And what of that strange dream?_ Bit chased the memory of his nightmare away from his thoughts as he rose to get dressed. He put on his favorite set of clothes; his charcoal and black pants, his silver and brown boots, his green shirt, his red and white sport jacket, and his black and yellow combat gloves.

Bit walked quietly out into the dormitory hallway, not sure if anyone else was up yet. He tiptoed his way to the kitchen where he prepared a traveling bag with a breakfast, a lunch, and a dinner for the first leg of his journey. Assured that no one was awake yet, he scribbled a note on the team post-board:

"Dear Blitz Team,

It has been a privilege to fight on your team, and I am proud to call you my friends. I will return some day when my travels are finished, and we will once again be the perfect team. Who knows? Maybe we'll take that Royal Cup again. Can't say for sure until we get there. But be assured I will come back a far wiser person than I left you. Until then, be sure to win some for me!

Signed,

Bit Cloud

After posting his farewell note, he proceeded to the hangar and jumped in surprise to find Doc Toros waiting for him. He seemed worn out and his clothes were dabbed in grease indicating he had been working on something in the hangar bay.

"I made a few modifications on your Liger Zero, Bit." Doc explained drearily.

"What kind of modifications?" Bit asked suspiciously.

"Well I thought you would need more than just your Liger's basic armor when out roaming on your trip. Since you cannot bring the CAS system with you, I added a few components to the Liger Zero's white armor that are identical to some of those found on the other armors. To be specific, I added retractable claws similar to the Schneider's blades onto each foot of the Liger, increasing its Strike Laser Claw attack damage. I added a few plates of the same high tensile steel that can be found on the Panzer unit underneath the already in place armor of the Liger. There are two micro missile launchers placed on either side of the shock cannon as well. I also upgraded the boosters to match two-thirds the speed of the Jager Armor unit. All in all, it's pretty rounded to utilize a portion of the capabilities of the Liger's other armors. It took me all night, too." Doc scratched his head and rubbed at tired eyes before yawning. "And don't worry, it's on the house."

"Th-thanks, Doc. I don't know what to say. I wasn't expecting this." Bit stammered in disbelief.

"Don't mention it," Doc answered, "You'd better get going if you want to get the most distance out of today." Doc yawned once more and started for the door. He patted Bit on the back as he passed and said, "Now for some well deserved rest. Goodbye Bit Cloud, and good luck!"

Bit bade him farewell and went to look at his Zoid. Aside from the small bulk of the micro-missile launchers, and the larger boosters, the Liger looked pretty much the same as it always did.

"How do you feel, partner?" Bit asked the Liger. The Liger growled happily and a flash of his eyes told Bit that Liger was feeling fine and ready to go. Bit took one last look around the hangar and at the Zoids of the Blitz Team, and jumped in the Liger Zero's cockpit.

As he started out into the morning sun of the desert around the Toros Base, he felt a strange moment of déjà vu from his dream. Bit shook his head to rid himself of the horrible dream, and focused on the journey ahead of him. He and Liger had just started to run when Lena came up on Bit's visual communicator.

"Bit! Wait!" Lena shouted over the com line.

"Huh? What's wrong Lena?" Bit inquired, concerned.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong, I just wanted to say good bye." Lena replied.

"Ok then, see ya later Lena!" Bit turned to leave.

"I've been having these dreams at night." Lena blurted. 

"Dreams?" Bit questioned, recalling the dream of his own. "What kind of dreams?"

"Just be sure to take care of yourself, Bit. We may not always show it, but we care. Even if you are an arrogant jerk." Lena sneered.

"Hey!" Bit flared in anger. He caught himself and calmed his temper. He sensed the disguised concern in her voice and replied, "I'll miss you guys too, but this is something I have to do for myself. I'll come back, be here for me when I do."

"You bet!" she said giving him a thumbs-up. "See ya!" And with that, the COM link severed and the Liger bounded off toward the sole rising sun of Zi.


	2. Chapter Two: Prelude to War

****

Zoids: The Fight Continues

Chapter Two: Prelude to War

__

-Desert area north of Blitz Team Base, 1000 hours (Day two)

Bit Cloud and his Liger Zero were charging through the desert headed northeast from the Blitz Team Base. It was just like taking one of the runs they were used to. Bit would playfully guide the Liger between rocky outcroppings, around sandpits, and over large dunes. The Liger would cut its turns as close to their obstacles as it could, avoiding crashes by only a few inches. The two were in their prime. Bit Cloud was a young man out to explore his world and get to know himself. The Liger Zero was a trusting partner to Bit, which made the two of them an outstanding team.

The two were taking a sand flat at over 350 kilometers per hour when Bit noticed his stomach grumble. It was time to stop for breakfast. Bit pulled back on the controls to signal Liger to stop. Obediently, the white giant slowed, stopped, and dipped its head to let out its pilot. Bit jumped to the ground with his satchel of food. Laying a towel out as a tablecloth, he set to work laying out his simple breakfast of bread, oatmeal bars, and milk.

"Not much to look at, but it'll keep me going. Right Liger?" Bit remarked. The Liger growled quietly as if to say sure, why not?' After Bit had eaten all he could hold, he flopped onto his back and looked up at the blue sky and fluffy clouds. He recalled the time he had after the Royal Cup Tournament to do the same as he was doing now. He chose to talk to Liger. "What's the deal with you and me Liger? Were we meant to be working together, or were we some freak coincidence? I sometimes wonder why it was I was attracted to that first battle where I tripped Leon's Shield Liger with my truck. My better judgement told me to simply drive away, out of the battlefield. Instead, I had this feeling inside me urging me to stay. I don't understand it, really, and I suppose I never will. Oh, but who cares? It all turned out good in the end, right buddy? C'mon, let's get a move on!" Bit gathered up his picnic and Liger stooped for Bit to reenter the cockpit. Once inside, Bit punched the accelerator. Liger responded like a finely tuned Zoid ought to, and they were off again.

__

-Rocky wastelands far northeast of Blitz Team base, 1230 hours

Bit entered a rocky area where the obstacles were more frequent, but that didn't stop him and Liger from dodging, jumping, and strafing all of them at maximum speed. As if someone hit an emergency brake, Liger bounded over a boulder and skidded to a stop. He crouched low and seemed to be searching toward the east.

"What gives, Liger? You almost killed me with that stop! What are you looking for?" Bit screamed. The Liger roared and pointed its head toward a rocky valley between to plateaus. "Huh? What's over there?" The Liger toggled the long-range radar sweep monitor onto Bit's data screen. It showed three Zoids in close proximity moving quickly toward a dead end in the rocky valley. "So what? It's just some people in a rush! Wait, they're headed for that dead end. Where are they going?" The Liger leapt toward the three Zoids, closing the gap between them so Bit could better analyze their situation. Bit's monitors detected two black Rev Raptors, military issue, pursuing a reasonably well armed desert camouflaged Hel Digunner. One of the Rev Raptors let loose a hail of shots from its forward cannons. "What the heck is going on here? Are we on a battle field? Where's the judge?" The Liger growled ferociously and Bit realized what was taking place. The two Rev Raptors weren't competing with the Hel Digunner; they were trying to destroy it! Suddenly, the visual communications screen flickered to life, intercepting a message from one of the Rev Raptors to the Hel Digunner.

"Halt and surrender! There's no where you can run to, this is a dead end. We outgun you more than enough to destroy your Zoid twice over in one attack. You might as well stop now and turn yourself in. There's no sense in getting killed over this." A strange militant voice said. The visual was fuzzy, so Bit could only make out the outline of the pilot. The response however was clearly broadcast and Bit received it perfectly.

"Give up? You've got a better chance of finding a lake at the end of this rock alley! I'm no one's prisoner, take a hike!" The arrogant taunting came from a young man about the same age as Bit. He was wearing a blue jacket three quarters of the way zippered up over a black T-shirt. He wore a camouflage bandana above his brow to soak up the sweat that issued forth from his forehead. _This doesn't seem like a fair fight to me,_ Bit thought to himself.

"What say we even up this fight a bit, Liger?" Bit asked rhetorically. The Liger Zero roared its approval and began bounding up the boulders leading to the top of a ledge overlooking the valley where the three Zoids ran. Once on the flat rock, the Liger Zero easily caught up to the trio with its improved Jager boosters. Bit checked his gauges to see he was traveling at over 450 kph.

The Hel Digunner reached the end of the valley, and realizing he was out of luck, turned to face his pursuers. The Rev Raptors had slowed down and were walking toward him. The pilot tried hailing the Hel Digunner for one last offer to surrender.

"This is your last chance! Either surrender yourself and your Zoid or we will be forced to open fire and destroy you!" The commander warned. The Hel Digunner took a moment before he replied.

"You want me? Well then, I guess you'll just have to come and get me!" The defiant pilot positioned his Zoid to fire on the pair of Rev Raptors. He knew there was no way he could win this battle, but he would never surrender. Tightening his grip on his controls, he listened to the reply of the Rev Raptor commander.

"You have left us with no choice, know this." The two Zoids took a firing stance. Before any of the three could open fire, another communication interrupted them.

"Now why don't you guys find someone your own size to play with?" Bit remarked in a mocking tone.

"What? Who is that?" the Rev Raptor pilots said simultaneously. They turned around to face the new threat where they thought he would be. However, Bit was not behind them as they had suspected. Confused, the two pilots began to look around frantically for the fourth Zoid.

"Surprise!" Bit shouted as he leapt off the cliff and onto the top of the two unsuspecting black Zoids. His new retractable claws, in junction with the Strike Laser Claw attack, sheared the first Rev Raptor in half. The second had its right forearm bitten off by the Liger's large and powerful jaws. The Rev Raptor tried to swing around its only remaining weapon to face its attacker, but Bit was too swift for him. He head-butted the black Zoid in its mid-section knocking it square off its feet. The Liger then pounced on its prey and ripped it apart with its teeth and new claws. Satisfied at its adversary's total annihilation, the Liger proceeded to jump off and face the Hel Digunner.

"Oh my God! Those were two Rizalian military Rev Raptors with top of the line pilots! How did you do that? That was amazing!" The Hel Digunner pilot excitedly asked.

"Letting your guard down already? How do you know I'm not your enemy as well?" Bit suggested.

"Well, if you are, then let's dance!" the other pilot replied. "But I don't think you're here to hurt me. If you were, you wouldn't have rescued me. You can't be a bounty hunter, or you would have killed me already. And you can't be a pirate, or you'd have more men to back you up. Nope, you're a loner, most likely a traveler."

"Yea, that's true! How'd you know that?" Bit questioned, scratching his head.

"I'm in the field of intelligence, I have to know these things. What kind of Intel officer would I be if I couldn't even analyze people? By the way, let me introduce myself. My name is Dante, Dante Demareaux." The pilot explained.

"The name's Bit Cloud of the Blitz Team. Who did you say those guys were? Riza-what?" Bit inquired.

"Those were top-of-the-line, military-issue Rizalian Empire Zoids. Those guys are legendary for their battling skills, and you gutted them like a fish in five seconds! I still can't believe that!" Dante exclaimed.

"Well, it's not like I didn't have any help. I couldn't have done it without Liger here. Liger and me just work together off our instincts." Bit said.

"Liger? That's your Zoid, right? I've never seen anything like that. Is that a modified Blade Liger or something? I've heard of the Blitz Team. It's one of those Zoids battling teams from down south, isn't it?" Dante seemed both perplexed and delighted at the same time. Bit was really proud of himself from all this praise. He teammates never said anything so nice to him before, so he wasn't used to the attention.

"Yea, it's called the Liger Zero, but it's no Blade Liger. It's a unique one-of-a-kind, Ultimate X Zoid. I fight for the Blitz Team registered with the Zoid Battle Commission. What team are you from? And why were those military guys after you?" Bit responded.

"I'm not on a Zoid Battle Commission team, though I have heard about them. I think I won some money betting on a match of yours a while back. I can't believe you have an Ultimate X Zoid. They are almost non-existent! I thought they were just legends until I saw you fight. I'm a citizen of the Rizalian Empire, which is a long way northeast of here. I'm part of a resistance group against the corrupt government." Dante showed a bit of hatred in his voice as he finished. He opened his cockpit and stepped out into the warm desert air.

"If you're from all the way up there, what are you and those military Zoids doing here?" Bit asked as he leapt from the Liger's cockpit.

"Well, it's kind of a long story," Dante began, "But it goes something like this. You see, I'm what you call a rebel operative, an RO for short. Our resistance organization sends me and other RO's like me out on different missions. Sometimes we sabotage military operations; sometimes we just fight. Our group does whatever it can to slow any progress of the Empire."

"Why is it that you hate them so badly?" Bit wondered.

"Well, before I was born, about the time of my parents' marriage, the Rizalain Empire was a peaceful and prosperous place. Granted we had our problems, but no one is perfect. Anyway, the ruling emperor died, and was replaced by his spoiled and cruel son. His son began a reign of terror, violence, and fear that still exists to this day. Anyone who opposes him is labeled an anarchist traitor and sentenced to death. My parents tried to resist his evil actions peacefully through the due process of redress. He had them arrested for treason and banished. On their way out of the country, their transport "accidentally" exploded, killing my parents and about a hundred other political prisoners. More "accidents" took place before anyone would believe what the Emperor was up to. Some still do not believe he is bad. Our resistance organization is devoted to harming and destroying any and all things that belong to the Emperor. Anyone who fights for him is our sworn enemy. That is why I fight them."

"Wow. That's quite a story. It's sad too. I'm sorry about your parents. But you still did not explain what it is you are doing down here." Bit pointed out.

"Whenever an RO completes a mission, we are instructed to lay low for a while and leave the Empire's territory so as not to have innocent people hurt in the inevitable search for our operatives. Those Rev Raptors were part of an elite tracking unit sent out to find any and all members of the rebellion. Recently, they have been hunting and killing a large amount of our RO's. They've become more dangerous than the regular Imperial army has. I took part in the successful destruction of a military Zoid repair facility a few days ago. They found me somehow while I was on my way to Gallium, and now here we are. Hey, I know! Why don't you come to Gallium with me?" Dante yelled excitedly.

"Go with you to Gallium? Why? What's in Gallium?" Bit asked.

"A few of my fellow RO's are there waiting for me. We're all going to go back to HQ together. There's strength in numbers. If we encounter any Imperial forces while sneaking back into Rizalia, we'll stand a better chance if we fight together. Say, why don't you come back with me? Come back to Rizalia and fight for the rebellion; it's a noble cause!" Dante encouraged.

"Woah, woah, woah! Fight? As in, like, risk my life in a _real_ war? I'm a competition warrior, not a soldier! Besides, I want to live a long life and not be blown to pieces in someone else's war." Bit replied.

"So did my parents, Bit Cloud. So did the hundred people with them. So did many other unnamed innocent citizens cut down in their prime by an evil that no one man can oppose. I need you. My countrymen need you. Please, will you help me?" Dante pleaded. Bit remembered what little he knew of his parents. He knew the feeling of solitude that Dante must have gone through as well. Then Bit thought about his destiny. Was it fate that guided him here and made him save Dante? Could it be that same force that made him enter the battlefield and cause him to meet the Blitz Team? He couldn't just leave Dante and not help. On the other hand, Bit did not want to fight an Impirial army and be killed. He had no desire to become a martyr.

"I'll tell you what," Bit suggested, "I'll come back with you to Gallium and meet your friends. I will travel with you to Rizalia and see for myself what is going on, and then decide. Until then, I will help only you. I will not commit to a greater cause, but I will assist you in all that you do and make sure no harm comes to you. But if this all falls through, come back with me and join me on the Blitz Team." Dante reached out and shook Bit's hand.

"It's a deal. Thank you, Bit Cloud, this mean a lot to me. I will not forget this. You have saved my life and agreed to help me. I hope one day I can return the favor." Dante simply radiated with happiness.

"Ha! Sure thing, man. Let's have lunch, I'm starved. I have some food packed if you should care to join me." Bit offered.

"Not today. Today we feast in Gallium. Dinner is on me, my friend!" Dante answered.

"OK, but I'm still going to have a snack on the way." Bit declared.

"Fine, if you wish, but we must get a move on. I don't know if those Imperial trackers told anyone they were chasing me, but I don't want to stick around and find out. Shall we go?" Dante bowed in mock formality, smiled and hopped back into his Zoid. Bit followed suit. He bowed to Dante, laughing, and got back behind the controls of the Liger Zero.

The pair left the valley and headed north toward the city of Gallium, trading battle stories all along the way. Dante and Bit had taken to each other immediately. The friendship that was to form between them would only make the future harder to bear.


End file.
